


Sweet Sweet Home

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Johnica Week 2020 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Johnica Week 2020, and toddlers, excitable children, just softness, tired parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: John finally comes home and a long time touring to spend time with him missed, treasured wife and children.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Johnica Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Johnica Week 2020





	Sweet Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Two Things:
> 
> 1) for this week as we know little of Veronica and I wish in all aspects to respect her privacy, this stories will be heavily John-centered. I don't mean to downplay her or minimize how she did/does 
> 
> 2) I don't know anything about children and I especially don't know anything about these children. I don't even know if I got the birthing order right. I'm prioritizing the ideas and their privacy over fact.

Jobby dropped him off at the bottom of his driveway, and so only a few short steps were left until John was finally, finally home. This tour had felt like it had lasted even longer than the last one, especially after Laura had just been born. He was perfectly aware of how fast children grew, remembering how quickly his boys grew, and he can barely imagine how big she'll be now.

He slowly drags his suitcase up to the stoop and fetches in his bag for the house keys. That's the problem with being away for so long, the keys always end up in the very bottom of the bag, and he can't just ring the doorbell, not then he might awake a little one. 

Finally his fingers manage to wrap around the Lego key chain Michael had gifted him, tugging on it provides the rest of his key set. Then he only has to flip through the studio keys, locker keys, car keys to finally land on the house key. 

The tumblers stick and he knows he'll have to get around to putting some graphite in the pins. He's missed doing the small little repairs that make him feel so capable. He enters the foyer, toeing off his shoes. He could take a right, head up the stairs and drop off his suitcase in their room but first- 

He creeps on socked feet into the lounge. Indeed there is his most darling of wife. Unfortunately she looks more tired than him with his jet lag. She's slumped on their couch wiping down the dissembled baby chair while Robert and Michael play on the carpet. 

He can't help but to smile at his sons. They seem to be getting along quite well, he hopes for them a childhood that is free from any loneliness. Friends can come and go but they'll always have each other. They've grown since he's last since seen them and Michael can stand properly now. But they look a little bored or at least discontent. He imagines they'd love to be loud or to run around but he also understands why that isn't possible right now if Laura is napping. 

He sneaks to where his wife keeps blinking her eyes shut for a few seconds at a time before trying to snap herself out of it. He'd wish that if it had gotten this bad she'd call for a nanny or at least a sitter but she was raised with the idea that it's shameful to need someone else to raise her children. Not that she doesn't have a point about how nosy a stranger might be about their private life just because his band is famous. At least Deaky can reconcile the fact that soon Robert will be old enough to go to daycare. 

Leaning over the couch he gives her the softest of kiss upon her brow. The creases smooth and she flutters up her eyes to look at him. As soon as she sees him she her face opens up with joy like a flower before the sun. She returns his kiss with a far more passionate one on his mouth. "I thought you weren't back until this evening."

"Earlier flight to avoid bad weather," it doesn't tell her they had to wake up, or in Roger's and Freddie's case fail to go to sleep, for it at 5 am. 

"Da here!" Michael shouts as he notices and soon he has two tiny totes trying to climb him. He drops his duffel and easily lifts them both up. They wrap their arms around him and Michael tugs at his shorn locks. It must be odd that now he has such short hair, shorter than even their mother's. He knows it's normal for children to start speaking at different times but its still stranger to see the phenomena his wife spoke of, of only the younger boy starting to speak. 

"Have you been good to your mother?" He questions as he blows them raspberries and they giggle helplessly in his arms.

They aren't even being that loud but the baby monitor picks up the sound of Laura awoken from her nap. Ronnie does her best not to sigh as she clears all the parts of the high chair to the side of the couch. "No, no, hold on. I'm going to go fetch Laura. You just stay here, you look like you need a nap. Once the wee one is fed, I might take them out to the park."

"Gree-Gree," Michael agrees like an excited dog at the mention of the indeed green park. 

He sets the boys back down and gives his wife another soft kiss. "You probably need a nap too," she argues halfheartedly. 

"Oh yes, the life of a rock star is exhausting," while it is true he also knows that its nothing compare to what she's been through.

He goes up the nursery. It was a good thing they painted it a neutral yellow so that all the children regardless of gender could have it. When he opens its door, its to the sight of Laura cooing as she tries to grab her feet. It's good that she's not screaming or crying for food but that must only be because she's use to a very prompt mother.

He stands over her crib and watches her eyes try to meet his. He runs a finger over her downy cheek, "Do you remember me love? It's been a long time." She grabs onto his finger and smiles up trustingly. He can't be sure but he likes to think that sweet smile is truly for him. He touches a finger to the side of her nappy to see if she needs changing but she remains dry. "I imagine you'll be wanting some of your mam's milk."

As much as he'd like to curl up next to Ronnie and watch as Laura feeds, he knows his boys are missing him and so he sits down before them instead. Robert has a toy dog on a leed, who's legs roll when pulled. He shows it very proudly to his father that nods along and complements him, even petting and cooing at the dog. Michael is stacking some blocks with a very serious expression. Deacy sits down in front of him as they solemnly build it as tall as possible. Michael nods and says "No'mo." He then turns to his mother, "Boom boom?"

"Yes, yes, now that Laura is awake, boom all you like."

The serious toddler's face lights up and Deacy can feel his heart warm at the sight, he's missed this terribly. "Boom boom!" Michael says as he enthusiastically tears it all down. He then looks at his Da with big eyes and back down at the three last block standing, "Boom?"

Deacy nods before making the appropriate monster noises and 'Boom' to send the rest of it crashing down. Michael cheers with glee and Robert does his best to clap. 

Laura burps and giggles while Ronnie does her best to situated the burping blanket over her shoulder. "Here, here, I can do that," John says, taking the burping blanket in one hand and the child in the other. He has Laura all situated over his shoulder and pats her back as needed. 

"I need to do the laundry we only have a few more of those that aren't dirty," she says while practically swaying on the spot. 

"That can wait until later, or you can start a load now and I'll take care of it later but you should really go for a kip." 

Ronnie yawns, "But the park?"

"Just so we're out of your hair, you don't need to come with," John reassures. 

Ronnie bobs her head in a tired nod. She stands slowly from the couch and drapes herself over John and Laura in hug. "I knew- I knew you'd be home soon, mam was busy at me sister's so I couldn't ask her for her help. But now..."

"Now that I'm here, I'll try my best to ease this burden from you love," he gives her a kiss on the forehead, while she lowers her head to kiss Laura's head.

"Ug!" proclaimed Michael as both of their boys latched themselves to their legs joining the family hug.

"I'm so happy you've come home," Ronnie admits.

"I'm so happy to be home," Deacy confesses as he gives her a kiss.


End file.
